I Wanna Feel Something
by Crazy-Ninja-Chick
Summary: Based off the song I wanna Feel Something by Trace Adkins. Not a songfic though. Warning Rated M fror a reason, Major Giva Smut at the end. You have been warned so go forth with caution. Read and Review please. Also it would help to listen to the song wh.


**Here is a one-shot that popped into my head while I was listening to Trace Adkins. Plus I just wanna add that it is rated M for a reason, Giva Smut, you have been warned. Plus there is also some opinons on politics that may disagree with you so if thats all you have to review about don't bother.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing except the poster of Tony and Ziva on my ceiling.**

**Wanna Feel Something**

It was the usual Friday night for Gibbs, he was wasting away in his basement with his boat and bourbon. Picking up a tool he thought back to the many people who told him he should get out of his basement and see people, wheather he believed it or not there was life outside his cozy home and work. They said he needed to meet new people but the only other person he ever wanted to see was upstairs in the kitchen, the shuffling noises the only evidence of her arrival. He dropped the tool on the bench and headed upstairs,turning out the lights on his way. Moving to the living room, he flipped on the TV and sat down on the couch, putting the news on his regular channel he settled down on the couch. Same old stuff, stocks were up, Obama couldn't keep a promise if he was tied to it, FBI taking his credit, nothing new. He heard the sink stop running and Ziva padded across his floor and joined him on the couch, snuggling into his shoulder.

" Breaking News, A 28 year old woman in Farfax and her two year old son were killed earlier today, we have just been informed that Police have named her husband as the murderer."

Ziva cringed and he just brushed it off.

" Jethro that is just horrible. '

He looked at her, all she sees at work on a daily basis and this amazed her? Ziva caught onto his thought and shut her mouth, it should've got to him, it didn't. The news continued on an he and Ziva sat in an uncomfortable silence. Feelin the tension he stood up and moved towards the kitchen.

" Want a beer Zi?"

" No thank you but I will have a water."

He nodded and came back opening his beer and opening her water bottle for her. She smiled her thanks and took a sip of it as he took a swig of his beer. She closed the water and sat it on the table and rested her head on his shoulder. He picked up the newspaper and began reading; sensing his reaction, or lack there of Ziva picked up her head and stood up in front of him.

" I am going to bed. Goodnight."

She leaned over and they kissed and he smirked as he watched her walk upstairs to the bedroom. She reaced the bottom of the stairs.

" I love you Jethro."

She climbed the stairs and waited at the top, when she got to their room and still had no reply she moved quickly inside and shut the door.

Gibbs thought back to the last few minutes with Ziva,he knows he just blew something inside her. If it wasn't the way he had tensed when she had laid her head on his shoulder it was him completely ignoring her. He thought back when he was younger and wasn't so completely jaded.

*Flashback*

Jethro walked Shannon to her door and stood with her. There first date had gone well and he knew she enjoyed herself by the sparkle in her moved them and they sat on the swing and he took both her hands in his and smiled at her.

" I had a great time tonight Shannon."

"So did I Jethro thanks for taking me out."

He nodded and she smiled at him. He leaned in and kissed her softly, her cherry lip gloss flavoring his lips. They moved apart and he stood up as she went inside.

*End flashback*

Why couldn't he be that way with Ziva, what was diffrent now? He loved Shannon and he loves Ziva just as much. People told him that it was the age getting to him, that there was too much of a gap between them, he just blamed it as a Marine thing. He knows that neither are right, the truth was that he was afraid to love again, everything he loved was taken from him. So completely shutting down was the answer? Pushing her farther away was not what he wanted to do but it i what he had done. She had opened up to him and trusted him but he was throwing it back in her face.

He shut off the TV and went upstairs, pausing outside the door he heard quiet sobs coming from the only other person in hi house. He opened the door and she quickly stopped the crying.

" Ziva I am so sorry.'

She looked up at him, her eyes read and puffy from crying. He knew this was not good because Ziva didn't cry, _ever,_ and it hurt him to see her this way. She sat upright against the headboard and stared at him.

" Why do you stick around Zi? All the hell I put you through I mean If I were you I would have left by now?"

" If you want me to leave Jethro I will, just give me a minute to pack and I will be gone."

She got up but he stopped her by gently taking her hand in his.

" I don't want you to leave Ziva I just want an answer."

" Well I've been taught that if you love something that you do everything you can to keep it and stand beside them wheather they are right or not. I love you Jethro and I will do whatever I can to keep you."

Damn him how could he act this way around and towards a woman that loves him so much. He looked into her eyes and saw, love, passion, need and another glow he couldn't place.

" Ziva He is gone, I am not gonna treat you like this anymore,. I promise that I will change for the now I am the man you want me to be. I am so Sorry Baby."

She let out a soft cry and he took her in his arms, rocking her gently and kissing her head. He listened to the radio as he held her and relizied that he could change for her.

* * *

"I love you Ziva."

He pulled her closer to him and kissed her lips, his hands traveling down her petite body. He walked them back to the bed and laid her down gently underneath him. He kissed her again and then pulled back and looked deep in her eyes.

" Tell me if you want me to stop."

" No please Jethro, don't ever stop."

He smiled and kissed her again, his hands unbuttoning her shirt and throwing it to the side before he pulled his own shirt off. He moved from her mouth and kissed the top of her brests and then moved and unhooked her bra before taking a nipple in his mouth and lavishing it with his tounge. She moaned and moved her hands lower to rub his hardness through his clothes, he pulled back and kissed her lips.

" No tonight is about you Ziva. You feel and I will do all the work."

She nodded and he moved lower and pulled her pants off, kissing his way up her smooth leg and then moved teasingly closer to her core before moving to the other foot and made his way back up.

" Jethro, you bastard!"

" Yea but you love me for it."

He removed her panties and she held his head in place as he made contact with her heat. She cried out softly in orgasm and kneaded his skull with her fingers. He moved away and pulled off his own pants and moved to cover her body with is, rubbing up and down her opening.

" Jethro don't tease me."

" Oh but it is so much fun to wait and watch you squirm."

" Jethro Please?"

He thrust strongly into her an she orgasmed right then. She moved and contracted around him. He grit his teeth and continued moving over her. He leaned down and captured her lips and kissed her hungerily. In an incredible show of strength she rolled them over and started to bounce on him and he just held her hips. She leaned foreward and he took her breast in his mouth and suckled and she moaned loudly as she came again. She collapsed on top of him and he rolled them back over and turned her on her knees. Entering her again he thrust a little harder and a little deeper as he shot towards the edge.

" Are you Redy Jethro?"

" Give me a second, okay."

He sped up a little more and she tensed around him and they found release together. He withdrew from her and she curled up into his side. He lifted the covers over them and kissed her head.

" Jethro?"

" Yes"

" I am 2 months pregnant."

" Thats great sweethert."

He pulled her closer and he kissed her one last time.

" I love you Ziva."

" I love you too Jethro."

He kissed her forehead and together they fellaslepp with their hands entwined gently over her stomach.

So yea this is what came into my mind. Wow I should really do some spring cleaning up there. So Review let me know what you think.


End file.
